1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to wafer level packages and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices employed in electronic systems may include various electronic circuit elements. The electronic circuit elements may be integrated in and/or on a semiconductor substrate to constitute a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor die. The semiconductor chip or the semiconductor die may be encapsulated to provide a semiconductor package. The semiconductor package may be provided to protect the semiconductor chip or the semiconductor die therein from an external force. The semiconductor package is widely employed in each of the electronic systems such as computers, mobile systems or data storage media. Recently, thin semiconductor packages have been increasingly in demand with the development of lighter and smaller electronic systems, such as, smart phones.
As the thin semiconductor packages are increasingly in demand, a thickness of a semiconductor substrate constituting the semiconductor chips in the semiconductor packages has been reduced. Thus, a lot of effort has been focused on preventing warpage of the semiconductor packages or the semiconductor substrates during a package process. In addition, as the semiconductor packages are scaled down and the number of connectors (e.g., connection pads) of the semiconductor packages increases, many techniques have been proposed to realize high performance semiconductor packages having a fine pitch of the pads.